Red Target
by gurennoyumiya
Summary: Agent Lisbon get wounded everyday. Most of her days are bad, and the other days are worse. She has a target, red target. She has to find Red John before it gets too much dangerous than it is. But somehow, she lost her memory. Her whole memory has wiped, totally vanished. Now she has to deal with getting her memories back, her love, her old life and the red target.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for my mistakes.**

* * *

"She's awake, if you'd like to see her." says the doctor.

"Okay." says Jane and nods in fear and walks to her room, knocks softly on the door.

"Come in," he hears her comforting and known voice as he step in. He sees her laying on the bed and immediately his smile was wiped. She's so confused, she really doesn't remember anything, at all.

"Lisbon?" says Jane quietly, "how are you?"

"Good, though I possibly had a much better days, not that I remember them..."

Jane smiles and sat next to her, rubs her hand. "The doctor said you will be just fine, I promise."

Teresa nods in understanding and blinks to him. "Can you please just hint to me who are you and how we can possibly connect each other? Because you seems pretty tricky, I don't see myself any near about people like you."

Patrick watches her lips while they're moving, he can't hear her, just see. See how her lips moving and how her eyelashes adorn her green eyes. Simply, he just stares at her when she's talking to him and she hadn't notice, yet.

"Sir? Hello?" she waves across his face, "Are you with me?"

Jane nods and a smile crystallizes on his face. "Oh, yes. And I'm certainly not 'sir', you can call me Patrick, Teresa. Or, you can call me... Jane, as you always call me."

Teresa looks at him in misunderstanding, as I always calls him? she thinks to herself. How on earth I know this guy?

"How do we... knows each other?" hissed Teresa, "You want to tell me, I can see it in your eyes so why don't you tell me and that's it-" she stops herself when all the sudden she says, "Oh! Oh... Oh?"

Patrick leans to her, whispers something to her ears. As a smile stretches on her face Cho and Rigsby walks in.

Cho stares at Rigsby, who nods and the two says together. "Hey boss, how do you feel?"

Teresa blinks twice, much more in shock than confuse. She's a boss? Boss of what? What department she is? How she's a boss?

"Hey," she says calmly, "would you guys please leave me and Patrick- Jane, alone?"  
The men nods to her in sympathy and walks outside. The minute they were out Teresa's brain starts to play, she can't stop thinking. She's the boss... Then she looks at the man who sat next to her, watching her eagerly as she was a big part of his life, now and then.

"Who are you?"

"I told you already, you can call me Jane, or Patrick, whatever you'd like it's fine to me."

"No, I mean, who are you?"

He sighed and smiles crooked smile. "I'm sorry Lisbon, but I can't tell you a thing. The doctor said it'll be much better if you'd explore by yourself. However, she said by time you will get some part of you memory back. On the half you won't get back, I'd be happy to help you. Meantime, I can't, not now."

Teresa's eyes were like darts at Jane's eyes, he knew that look. She demand to know what's going on, even she can't remember, she do this look prefectly. Jane glanced to his watch.

"I better go," he says.

"For what?"

"I-I need to be a-alone," he mutters.

Although she can't remember she knows he have nothing to do at home, he's alone, on by his own, and he's... lonely.  
The only thing that bothered him was that stupid logic, when he finally told her, he told her he loves her and now she can't remember, not him, not herself, nothing.

It was all blank in her brain, she can't let herself drown, but she can't let herself stay above the water. She feels like nothing, nothing useful. She doesn't know nothing about herself nor the guy who sits next to her. That handsome blonde-haired guy with these beautiful-broken eye. Now she have nothing to do but stare at him, she doesn't know him but she does feel something to him. She wishes she'd be somewhere else, just not here...


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for my mistakes . **

**And thank you for your review it means a lot to me!**

* * *

_"I better go," he says._

_"For what?"_

_"I-I need to be a-alone," he mutters._

_Although she can't remember she knows he have nothing to do at home, he's alone, on by his own, and he's... lonely._  
_The only thing that bothered him was that stupid logic, when he finally told her, he told her he loves her and now she can't remember, not him, not herself, nothing._

_It was all blank in her brain, she can't let herself drown, but she can't let herself stay above the water. She feels like nothing, nothing useful. She doesn't know nothing about herself nor the guy who sits next to her. That handsome blonde-haired guy with these beautiful-broken eye. Now she have nothing to do but stare at him, she doesn't know him but she does feel something to him. She wishes she'd be somewhere else, just not here..._

"No, Patrick. Please, stay?" says Teresa, "I-I need you to stay..." she whispers. Jane smiles to her nods, if she says so, he thinks to himself. Maybe he can stay little a bit, not too much, he has to be careful - let her do this by her own.

Then, the room goes all pitch black and Lisbon's eyes have hard time to see the blonde-haired man, "Patrick! Patrick where are-!"

A cold finger presses on her lips, she shivers as she feels the chill on her eyelashes, she blinks and sees flashing light next to her bed, glowing faintly yellowish. Patrick and unknown man stands in front of her, she can see the knife that is press to Patrick's neck and the unknown man laughs.

"Hello again, Agent." says the man and smiles nasty smile, "You know, it's very nice to see you again, Teresa. I thought it's unlikely we meet again, you know, after I totally wiped out your meomry. You poor girl, I was just stopping by to see how you manage."

Patrick struggles as the man tucks the knife deeply in his shoulder, makes him scream cold-blood scream.

Teresa feels the dizziness and the headache taking her, she yells half unconscious, "Leave him alone!"

"No, no my dear Teresa you have to ask sweetly. You have to beg on me."

"Go to hell!"

"Ladies' first." he grins as he walks toward, she hardly can see his face, nor Patrick can see it. "Now say goodbye to Mister Patrick here. Bye bye Teresa!"

He storms out the room and she waites couple of minutes to understand what happened here, not that she really understand, but she tries, that at least the thing she can to. Teresa can't help but freaks out as that image of Patrick and the man crosses her mind, he must be that dangerous guy her brain screams she needs to find, but she can't understand _why_.

Teresa hisses a bit and then she decides to yell, "Ah... Hello? Nurse? Someone? Help!"

The nurse runs into the room, she looks at Teresa who was in such pain and fragile, scared. Her brain scream lots of things but she can't take it all, not now. She don't know what to do, how to do and who is she. Far now, she knows that her name is Teresa and she's-

Her thoughts cuts off by the nurse's voice, "What happened?"

It took Teresa a while to command her body and her mouth to speak, "I'm an Agent, right? A boss? Where's my team? Where the hell they are? I want to see them! And I'll very appreciate if it'll happen now."

The nurse sighs in relief and says. "Sure honey, don't worry, they're outside, let me just call them in. For now, try to get some rest-"

Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt runs into the room, they all looks scared.

Cho was the first to talk.

"Are you alright, boss?"

And then Van Pelt.

"Boss, where's Jane?" she asks curiously when Teresa shakes her head. Not really wants to know what's the answer.

She sniffs and tries to keep her voice normally, or how she thinks her voice is normally. "I don't know," she remains in quiet, "there was a guy, I barely could see him, it was all dark and he had a knife. He used it against Patrick and then he took him away."

"Oh my, what are we going to do?" Van Pelt glances at her partners, waits for an answer. When it hasn't come from them Teresa cut the silence.

"We're going to find him."

Van Pelt exchanged glances with Rigsby and Cho, she really don't like the intonation of this idea. Luckily; she doesn't have to say a word, since it's obvious Rigsby and Cho don't like this idea as well.

"Oh yes," says Rigsby and Van Pelt stares at him with a death look, and Cho raises his eyebrows. "Don't worry boss, we will find him, just we doesn't inculde you in, you need to rest and get your memories back."  
Van Pelt and Cho nods together to approve and Teresa sighs.

"Yes, right, rest" she mumbles in desperation, "Go on, and hurry."

As soon as her team were out she smiles to herself half smile, yes, they will try to track him down, and she will do as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**I found yesterday some Jisbon video, and guess what? The background song was "You're Losing Your Memory" by RyanStar. I, immediately, thought about this story. You guys all should hear this song, it may cause tears (for me, at least) but it's worth every second, I enjoyed hear it and play it :)**  
**Alright-y, chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks for all the followers and the guys who favorite the story, I appreciate it, really! I know I'm not a good writer and I might have lots issues in this story...**

**Again, I don't own the Mentalist, I wish I was.**

* * *

"They're out?" mumbles Teresa to herself, she peeps for couple of seconds, when she sees nothing but an empty hallway she drops her feet to the ground.

The hell with the rules, hell with those doctors, she doesn't care. She needs to save the guy, she doesn't know why, she just needs to do it and as fast as she can.  
The first time she tried to stand up was a complete mess, she keeps trying and trying, until she finally stands on her own feet with no help.

She feels her blood flowing in her body, like it was a mysterious mission she has to get done and she can't get caught, not now. She grins as she thinks about it, she might do it for her life like, years. She's the boss, an agent.

Boss of what? Agent where? What does she actually do for her life?

Nevermind, she's not going to bother her brain with these useless thoughts, she has to go.  
Carefully, she takes some steps to the big bag that was on the floor, she rummages through the bag. As soon as she finds nicely-formal clothes she pulls herself up and walks out to find somewhere she can change.

"Nice," she says, satisfies the clothes fits her perfectly.

She finds herself sneaking out the building with no one noticing, impossible, she thinks to herself, how they can be so blind?  
Teresa stops with no reason, I'm so stupid, she thinks again. Where I'm going to find him? I have no clue even, I have no tools to track him down! Oh, oh... Where did that came from?

"Alright," huffs Teresa, "guess I have to start on with plan B"

Plan B wasn't good too, though. It have crosses her brain for once, but she doesn't know exactly if she's capable to do that.  
To pretend like she is okay, she got her memories back again and she don't know nothing yet, it's very hard... She barely know their names, the team, she doesn't know where she works!

Alright, she has to get back in there and ask someone, it's worth the risk. Teresa walks in the hospital, what she's going to do now? Hell, it's much hard than she thought it's going to be.  
She needs to find a nurse and ask her for the address, maybe she will hint for her where she works.

After a while she gets to find a nurse, asks her for some non-suspicious questions as foreplay. Okay, it was easy. Now the hardest part, to ask her what the adress...

"You know, I-I has hard time to remember... Where I'm working... I mean the address and the whole thing."

"Oh, yes, of course... Don't worry agent, it will take couple of minutes, but I'll find the address."

"Great, thank you, Miranda."

"Your welcome, agent, anything I can do for the CBI..."

Teresa can't help but hide the smile that pops on her face, so that's where she works, CBI huh? What a job, must be hard, she thinks to herself.

She waited for two minutes, less or more, and then comes the nurse. Saying the address and delegation her to her way.

"Thank you, again, Miranda. I'll see you around." she says as she walks away, ready to going her team again.

* * *

**I know this was short, I wrote it in a rush, and I know it's not fair... Hope I'll have my writer's block down as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for my mistakes (I must has dozens of mistakes and I know it's annoying!)**

**I don't own the Mentalist, if I'd own it you may have heart attack until now...**

**Please tell me what I can improve, I want this story better than it is. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_one day ago . . . (how it all started)_

He sits next to her, her face looks so soft and pale, her lips so red, like strawberry. She doesn't move at all, just lying there. He hates to face the harsh truth, he cannot let her fall like he did.

Patrick brushes her face, her little nose. She looks so small now, as she sleeps. She looks so empty now, as she doesn't here. He hangs his look at her again, begs she will be okay.

"Red, like love. Red, like rose-" he whispers, "Red, like you when you blush, when you hush. Red, sweet as cherry. Red, like your lips. Red, like rise, red like down. I keep saying, it'll be okay-"

His voice fades away as he thinks for a moment, and decide to continue his lullaby.

"I'll hunt him down, he won't hurt you. He won't hurt me, no, I swear. And yet, it was red, red all over the place. Hopefully, it wasn't your blood, because I like it red as love..."

Unconscious, she's laying there, he cannot let her down.

She tries to open her eyes, she sees he's blurred face leans on her face. He mutters things she cannot understand. She tries so hard to keep her eyes open, but she can't, no... She just wants to sleep for a long long time. But, she doesn't want to scare him, no.

Teresa feels his fingers stroll on her face, slowly he reaches to her nose, and her lips. She can feel his desperate and she fights to wake up, but she can't.  
Her body insists to close her eyes, to let her peace for a little while. Her body just wants to relax, no cases, no stress, no nothing. She doesn't care, she has nothing to care about... Except Jane.

_I'm here_, she was willing to say to him,_ I'm fine. Don't worry Jane, I'm okay._

"I've become something I swear I wouldn't be, I'm a killer, Lisbon... I-I..."

_Hush_. She was willing to say to him. _Calm, Jane. Everything will be okay._

"I love you, Teresa."

Don't, please, she says to herself. Please don't, Jane. If she could talk, she would say lots of things, but for now she just nodded in pain.  
I- don't... But, yes... She feels her it's hard to breathe, this time. She wants to tell him among of things that she just can't.

Will she ever get a choice? She hopes.

Will she ever wakes up? She wishes.

Will she ever-

Her eyes shuts, she sees black everywhere, for a minute she feels the pain strikes her, but just for a minute.  
Then, when all the sudden- she can't feel. She feels nothing, nor sees.

"Jane? Jane! Are you there? Jane?"

She tries to speak, but she can't. It's the worst nightmare she ever had, she lost Jane, and she may never see him again...

Teresa's eyes have hard time to capable the sun bright from her window, the birds sings and she smiles to herself.

But where is she?

It's looks like a sweet dream...

She hears the knocks on the door. "Come in," she says, looking at the blonde-haired man. Who is he? Who is she? What is she doing in the hospital?

"Lisbon? How are you?"

How are you? Who is_ Lisbon_? What he's talking about? What-


End file.
